


infinite arms

by neesaan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Porn, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neesaan/pseuds/neesaan
Summary: The Surgeon of Death saved the future Pirate King on a whim of selfish curiosity, pocketing a favor he knew he’d need. What he didn’t know was that Luffy would never ask for anything in return, giving his power and love freely and without question.Law considered them even after this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sweats profusely;;;;  
> tags: THIS IS A PWP RUN AWAY IF YR NOT COMFY WITH THAT STUFF

 

Luffy has a certain kind of face when he knows he’s doing something right – there’s a lilt to his grin that isn’t common, because Luffy is a lot of things but arrogant isn’t really one of them. It’s on the verge of cunning; a curve, something akin to a leer that shows a glorious twist of superiority and complacency.  Law is reluctant to give Luffy any satisfaction - he’d rather leave his heart at the bottom of the sea then give Luffy the sweet knowledge that he’s ahead, or winning, or seven inches deep in the root of Law’s pleasure that he can hardly twist a guttural moan of euphoric nature into a grimace.

‘You can do better,’ he grunts, teeth caught between his lips, grip tangled around a pillow.  Sweat clings to his forehead like a sheet, dripping down his face, curling around his neck. ‘Wipe that look off your face.’

Straw Hat smiles broad, soaking in the best version of any compliment he’ll ever get out of Law. Luffy leans forward, dropping quaint kisses onto Law’s abdomen, lightly stroking the length of Law’s cock until he’s reduced to babbling. Incoherency is a sound Luffy responds well to – he shifts on his knees, hiking Law’s legs up to his ears and giggling into his thigh.

‘Torao,’ Luffy sings and Law resists rolling his eyes and settles for a deep sigh. The boy is insatiable – three days together and Law lost count of how many times their bodies had collided on the first day – he surges between Law's thighs, his erection budding again, pressing close to his ass. Oil clings to Luffy's cock, slipping between his cheeks without grace and Law settles in deeper into their makeshift bed; throw pillows and blankets scatter the floorboards of the boy's cabin, empty aside from them. Towels are pinned to the windows like curtains, sloppily covering any view into the room, but sunlight still streams in, warm against Law's skin and spreading prettily across the crest of Luffy's head, afternoon light pressing a crown to his hair.

The floor is hard and cold against his back but it's a discomfort Law welcomes. He isn't good at soft, even in the best of situations and fortunately neither is Luffy. The future King is demanding, aggressive even, pushing himself into every corner of Law's perception until each kiss tastes like salt and his grip on Luffy's back is slipping with sweat.

'Torao,' Luffy repeats and there's a question in his voice, something eager and curious. His fingers are delicate around Law's ankles and Luffy lifts his legs gently, setting them down around his hips. Leaning on his forearms, Law cocks his head.

'Straw Hat?' he asks, reaching for a blanket to cover himself. Perhaps the pirate is finally hungry for something that isn't Law. Luffy stops him mid reach however, tugging at his wrist until Law lets go of the sheet.

'Can we try something different?'

Suspicion stirs in his stomach and Law slants his eyes without realizing it. He sits up straight, trying to read Luffy's face – there's a noticeable flush creeping down the side of his neck and Luffy averts his eyes, staring at anything except for Law.

'What kind of different?'

Still not meeting his eyes, Luffy drags a pillow from underneath Law and puts it behind him, scooting his rear until it's pressed right up against Law. With an embarrassed huff, Luffy lies down.

'Come here,' he says with a whisper and now his expression is unreadable, his face out of the light's reach, cast in a shadow created by a hammock hanging from the ceiling. Curiosity wins and Law moves above him, hands placed at symmetrical points linear to the sharp indent of Luffy's hips. Goosebumps rise to meet his skin where Law's wrist grazes Luffy's skin and the breaths between them become haggard and short. Law smiles with a startling discovery – Luffy is _nervous._

'Now what?' Law hums, licking the underside of the pirate's length. Luffy twitches excitedly, his legs bouncing against Law with a wiry intensity. 'We've done this before.'

Luffy takes a moment to respond, quaking as Law takes him into his mouth again, sucking him down deep. Groaning, Luffy laces his fingers through Law's hair and grips him tightly, pulling him with great reluctance off his cock. 'Come _here,'_ he says huskily, voice low and firm. Complying with a laugh, Law raises himself and slides his hips between Luffy's legs. He's bigger than Luffy and it shows – the expanse of his chest is considerably longer than Luffy's and his shoulders broader – he arranges himself the best he can against Luffy's chest and plants his elbow next to the boy’s face, propping his head up and smirking.

'What did you have in mind?'

Anticipation settles around Luffy's mouth in a thin layer of sweat above his lip. His eyes shine even in the dark and Law watches carefully, noticing the hesitance leave his expression, determination cementing his gaze.

'You be on top.'

In hindsight, Law should have seen this coming. 'Oh?' he whispers, pressing his lips to Luffy's ear and sucking, tonguing the lobe. 'Are you getting tired?'

He's teasing and Luffy knows it but there are moments when the boy chooses to be serious and oddly enough a lot of them occur when they are naked and Law has a few fingers up his ass. Luffy narrows his gaze and pulls away, palming Law's cheek with a decided level of clarity.

'I want to see all of the expressions Torao can make.' There's a softness to his voice that steels Law – Straw Hat has never looked so vulnerable, so weak to anything or anyone, let alone to Trafalgar Law. Luffy probes him, invading his space and leaving light kisses down his neck and around his collarbone.

A stiff moment hangs in the air between them, Luffy's lips pressed to his skin and Law's grip around Luffy's waist loose and unsure. This is new territory. This is more than a sloppy encounter after Punk Hazard or finding comfort in each other's skin after Dressrosa – this is like staring at Monkey D. Luffy's half dead body after Marineford, asking himself over and over and over, repeatedly, why Law risked his own life and that of his crew for a _child_ he hardly knew. Chest blown open, sinewy muscles torn and bleeding but Law had never felt so sure of anything in his entire life when he placed a scalpel to a broken boy and said _room._

'Torao can't hide if he's on top. You have to look at me.'

_Was there ever a moment when Law wasn't looking at Luffy?_

'Sure,' and Law is assenting without ever truly thinking about it, but it doesn't matter because denying Luffy anything is hardly ever an option. He's a goddamn storm, a tempest of a whirlwind emotions, moving through the sea on instinct alone, catching Law on an errant wave and holding on until Law is an equal appendage of the man who would be King.

Law grapples with his limbs until he's straddling Straw hat, legs shaking until Luffy soothes him with a few soft touches, palming Law's hips until he's settled down. Nervous as Law is, his excitement isn't hindered. The length of him grows, pressing hard against Luffy's stomach and Law curses Luffy, curses the boy for knowing exactly what he wants out of Law – there's no direction he can turn, no pillow to smother his pleasure – he's entirely exposed and Luffy revels in it, tugging on the arm that Law unconsciously set across his mouth.

'Torao,' Luffy smiles and jerks his hips, causing Law to jolt. He glares in response, feeling a hardening against his back. 'Gimme a minute, Straw Hat.' Adjusting briefly, Law takes a deep breath and leans forward, pressing their chests together while he grips Luffy's cock, carefully positioning it at his entrance. Luffy giggles in excitement and Law is exasperated; he places his hand against Luffy's mouth roughly, forcing it quiet.

Straw Hat never said anything about covering _him_ up.

His muscles tighten in response to the pressure but Luffy slips inside him easily, pressing firm against the walls of his body. They've done this a hundred times by now but Law sees white every time, blind pleasure taking root in his core, spreading a warmth that he can only ever feel around Luffy. It's different than usual and it takes Law a moment longer than it should to understand why.

_He's in control_

A perk of sharing a bed with Luffy has always been the inevitable release of his carefully constructed discipline – Luffy fucks with a carnal force, wrecking Law until there is nothing left to hold on to, nothing to restrain.

Shutting his eyes, Law sits down as far as he can, wincing as Luffy envelops the space between them. He reaches for Law's length but he smacks it away, caging Luffy's hand to the floor. A nervous smile flits around his lips and Luffy tentatively tries again, reaching for Law with his other hand but meeting the same result: both hands held down the floor while Law contemplates his position above him.

Rolling his hips experimentally, Law tests his resistance – it's not very high. His vision blurs as Luffy's cock grazes against a sensitive place and he stops to collect himself. Sweat gathers at his forehead and he hears Luffy whisper, 'Torao?'

Well, choosing to not exercise control is still a choice, right?

Pinning Luffy to the floor, Law moves his body with an accuracy generally reserved for the battlefield – pushing all his weight into each movement, Law rocks his hips at fast pace, each lunge forward a challenge for Luffy to meet. Straw Hat accepts it graciously, lifting his legs until Law is moving at a new angle, chests pressed together and mouths inches apart. Struggling under Law's grip, Luffy lifts his head from the pillow and captures Law's lips in a bruising kiss, biting the inside of his mouth until skin breaks. Saliva rushes to his mouth and Law hisses, letting go of Luffy's arm and wiping the blood from his lips, giving Luffy just enough time to gain an advantage – he wastes no time, grabbing Law by the back of the neck and forcing him into another kiss, this time much gentler than the last.

Their lips slot together sloppily and Law sighs into his mouth as Luffy takes the reins, pulling Law close to him and lifting his legs; he collapses against Luffy with a deep sigh, his chest heaving with each breath. Luffy is relentless and picks up Law's movements with ease – Straw hat is like the ocean, pushing and pulling him in with a force only described as nature.

Release culminates in Law's groin painfully and he pushes down against Luffy, lifting himself up straight. Arrogance has returned to Luffy's face and Law will be damned if he let it ends this way. Placing a hand to Luffy's chest, Law surges again, finds rhythm in the soft breaths leaving the boy’s pretty mouth, decorated with honeyed moans. He's close and Law knows it – the pirate's brows knit with impatience, hands scraping against Law's thighs.

‘Please,’ he whispers, eyes with effort. ‘Please.’

Letting his hands rest at his side, Law drops his head back and breathes deeply, his breath returning to him in slow pants. He feels Luffy reach for him, one hand slipping around his cock and the other at his hips, gripping him hotly. Lethargy unfurls within him, slipping through his muscles and spreading across his skin. Luffy is everything warm and honest, his lips earnest and hungry and Law cannot find a reason to deny the King or himself any longer.

‘Damnit,’ he grunts, rolling his hips once more. Anticipation seeps into his bones and his legs begin to shake – Luffy takes advantage of Law’s fatigue and forces the surgeon’s hips faster and at this point it’s hardly _riding_ so much as it _jumping._ Never one for multitasking, Luffy’s nails dig into his skin and Law groans in pleasure, finally touching himself as Luffy comes, riding out his own orgasm until he’s quaking into the ground, sweat plastering hair to his forehead. Rivets of Law’s seed splash across Luffy’s chest and Law collapses sideways, Luffy’s half stiff cock still inside him.

‘Wow,’ Luffy blurts out, contorting his body until he could wrap himself around Law not once, but twice. ‘Torao really likes it on top!’

‘Shut up,’ he retorts, burying his face into the crook of Luffy’s neck.

The Surgeon of Death saved the future Pirate King on a whim of selfish curiosity, pocketing a favor he knew he’d need. What he didn’t know was that Luffy would never ask for anything in return, giving his power and love freely and without question.

Law considered them even after _this._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i used to be able to write porn really well and then i decided to leave my old fandom with characters i knew how to write like the back of my hand for an manga nearly as old as i am with characters who are complicated with intricate story lines that often depict various forms of abuse and pain 
> 
> baseball was easier but i did my best lol


End file.
